At present, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has become the mainstream display product, and the display quality is optimized continuously with the development of the manufacture process technology. With the continuous improvement of the product quality requirements, the requirement for the production process is more and more.
The main structure of the TFT-LCD is a liquid crystal display panel, and the liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate and a color film substrate that are oppositely arranged to form a cell, and liquid crystal filled between the array substrate and the color film substrate. In order to control the liquid crystal molecules to be correctly aligned, an alignment film is coated on the inner surface of the display region of the array substrate and the color film substrate, alignment grooves are formed on the alignment film by means of a friction alignment process to provide a pre-tilt angle for the liquid crystal molecules.
However, the friction alignment process in the related art has a problem of poor frictional alignment due to static electricity difference or the like.